


Date Night

by Ischa



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Bottom Damian Wayne, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, M/M, Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: Fluffy Jon/Damian smut. Set seven years in the future and based on the Super Sons comics.For this prompt left in my tumblr inbox: Would you consider doing a fic with (when they're older) Damian Wayne/Jon Kent? Like a really smutty, really sweet fic? [Bottom Damian if possible]That was why Jon had been researching topping his lover for the last five days. Ever since the night Damian said he wanted Jon to fuck him.





	Date Night

“Okay, you got this, you totally got this, Jon,” Jon said, taking a deep breath. 

“Talking to yourself, again, I see,” Damian said from behind him and Jon startled so hard he nearly set his bedroom wall on fire.   
He should have been used to it by now, after all Damian had been coming into his bedroom uninvited for the last seven years. But ever since Jon became seventeen the visits had changed. Sure, Damian was still dragging him into cases and messes and disputes with his friends and family, but he was also slamming Jon against the wall and ravishing his mouth, sometimes with a hand around his cock. And Jon really fucking loved it. Loved to feel Damian’s hard body against his, loved that Damian was bossy, loved that Damian had no reservations once he made his mind up.   
That was why Jon had been researching topping his lover for the last five days. Ever since the night Damian said he wanted Jon to fuck him. 

“Don’t do that,” Jon said, turning to look at Damian. 

Damian was in civilian clothes and the t-shirt he was wearing looked painted on. He’s grown quite a bit since the first time they met, but John was still a few inches taller, even if he was a lot leaner. Damian was broad like his father. Jon came after his mother in that department. Not that he minded. He didn’t want to be a carbon copy of Clark Kent. 

“What? You don’t listen to my heartbeat to know when I’m in danger?” Damian asked, crossing his arms over his chest and smirking at him. 

Jon totally did that too, especially when Damian was on solo missions. Damian had scoffed at it at first and told Jon he and his dad were total creeps for doing it, but it saved Damian more than once that Jon listened to his heartbeat.   
“I was distracted,” Jon replied. 

“Tt,” Damian said. “You not up for it?” And there was the briefest moment when his eyes slipped away from Jon’s, a split second of indecision. Fear maybe. And John wasn’t going to stand for that. He didn’t know when exactly he had fallen in love with Damian Wayne, but it didn’t matter, it was what it was. And Jon was his father’s son; there was nothing he wouldn’t do to ease his lover’s pain – real or imagined. 

He was in Damian’s personal space in a heartbeat, both hands cupping Damian’s handsome face. “I’ve been thinking of nothing else since you said you wanted it,” Jon answered honestly just before he kissed Damian.   
Damian liked to kiss him hard, but Jon liked to be gentle with Damian, and he knew even if Damian liked to pretend otherwise he liked that Jon was being gentle too. Jon could tell by listening to Damian’s heartbeat. Damian’s body couldn’t lie to him. 

“Really?” Damian said, once Jon broke the kiss. He loved how Damian’s lips looked so shiny and puffy and inviting when he was done kissing Damian. 

“I did research,” Jon answered. 

Damian laughed. “Research on sex.” 

“To make it good for you,” Jon said earnestly. 

“God, you’re so-“ but he didn’t finish, just smashed his mouth against Jon’s for another hot hard kiss. 

“Committed,” Jon panted, when Damian took a breath. In love, he wanted to add, but then Damian’s mouth was on his again and he was pushing Jon back in the direction of the bed. 

The house was silent because his parents were away on date night and that was exactly why Damian had chosen this night. Jon knew that because he knew Damian. 

“That’s one word for it,” Damian said, pushing Jon down on the bed.   
He was taking off his painted on t-shirt and Jon’s brain stopped functioning for a few seconds, he just stared, took in all that glorious skin. There were a few scars from close calls, but nothing too bad. He ran his fingers over Damian’s hips and stomach, up to his chest, grazed a nipple with a thumb because he knew that Damian liked it.   
He could smell Damian’s arousal and his own. 

“You’re gorgeous,” Jon said. 

“You’re sappy,” Damian huffed. 

Jon sat up so he could kiss Damian again. Damian had a thing about compliments that weren’t about his fighting skills but Jon was working on it. He let his hands slide down Damian’s back and to his ass which he grabbed firmly.   
Damian’s breath hitched, his heart too, Jon could hear it, but he wanted to be closer, so he leaned his head against Damian’s chest.   
He wanted to devour Damian, it was a thing: he really loved to taste Damian’s skin and sweat and other things. He looked up at Damian, who was already looking at him. “I wanna suck you.” 

Damian groaned. Jon knew that it was mostly because Jon had no gag reflex to speak off and his mouth was warmer than a human’s.   
“You need to be naked too, Jon,” Damian said, tugging at Jon’s shirt. 

Jon nodded, he pushed Damian back gently so they both could get rid of their clothes. It didn’t take that long and he had Damian back on the bed, on his back. He was staring again and Damian gave him a look, but Jon just shrugged, before he slid his hands up Damian’s powerful legs. He loved the feel of Damian’s skin and muscles under his fingertips. 

“We don’t have all night,” Damian reminded him. 

Jon smirked at him before he leaned down and kissed the tip of Damian’s cock. He loved Damian’s reactions too. The way he tried to hold back at first, but as soon as Jon took him in at least halfway he would tangle his fingers in Jon’s hair (one reason why Jon refused to cut it), how he would pull just a bit when he was close, how he always stammered a warning, like Jon would care. He loved to taste Damian and he couldn’t catch and human STDs. 

He pulled off this time after only a few minutes and grabbed the lube from the nightstand. He looked to Damian and Damian rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I still want it. Put your fingers in my ass, Jon.” 

Jon’s dick really liked when Damian was being bossy in bed. The rest of him liked it too, and Damian had figured that out in the first thirty seconds they had been naked together the first time.   
Jon lubed up his fingers and grabbed one of Damian’s legs to spread him wide for better access. He went slow and teasing, because Damian liked slow and teasing and because his research said it was a good thing to take it slow at first. 

The first finger went in without a problem and Jon took his time pushing it in and pulling it out until he started to lose himself in watching his finger disappear inside Damian. His cock was leaking and Damian’s heart was beating faster. 

“Jon,” Damian hissed and Jon looked up, blinked at him. “We don’t have the whole fucking night.” 

“Right,” Jon said, pulling out and pushing in with two fingers. Those went in without problems as well. He frowned. “Did you do this to yourself?” 

Damian didn’t answer. 

“Damian? Did you…finger yourself?” Jon asked again. 

“I like to be prepared, but it’s better when you do it,” Damian said, unexpectedly honest. 

Jon had to kiss him then. He took his time kissing Damian before he went back with two fingers and his other hand started to stroke Damian’s cock, which was still hard. Damian liked this, Jon realized with a start.   
He was opening up around Jon’s fingers, welcoming him in. And Jon really wanted to be inside him. Now. Now. Now. “Damian?” 

“Getting impatient?” Damian smirked. 

Jon nudged his prostate hard and Damian moaned. Loud, very loud. So Jon did it again. “Are you?” Jon asked. 

“Get inside me now,” Damian hissed.   
His cock was hard and leaking and Jon really loved how Damian’s body reacted when he played with that bundle of nerves, but he wanted what Damian wanted, to be inside him. He pulled his fingers out and reached for the condom. 

Damian grabbed his wrist. “What are you doing?” 

“You know…condoms, are a thing people use-“

“Shut up Kent, you can’t catch anything, I can’t get pregnant.” 

“But it’s gonna be messy…” Jon said. 

“You ruining the mood,” Damian replied. 

“I – you-“

Damian pulled him against his chest and kissed him hard. “I want to feel you come inside me. I want it to be messy.” 

Jon’s cock jumped at that and the condom slipped from his fingers. Damian was lethal in every situation it seemed. 

“My research says it’s best on your hands and knees, but I really wanna see your face,” Jon said. 

Damian smiled and spread his legs in invitation. 

Jon swallowed, suddenly nervous, but he lined up with Damian’s glistening hole and then pushed in slowly as he held Damian’s legs open. It was hot and tight and glorious. For a few seconds he didn’t move, just felt Damian around him.

“Move,” Damian said, he was gripping Jon’s arm hard. 

So Jon moved and it was even better: the friction, the heat, Damian’s noises. Soon Damian was meeting him thrust for thrust. Everything got hotter and harder and faster.   
Damian’s fingers bit into Jon’s skin. 

“Damian,” Jon said because there was nothing else that was important anyway. 

“Touch my cock and make me come,” Damian moaned. Ever the fucking romantic, Jon thought, but did as he was told. 

He could feel Damian’s orgasm around his own cock, he could feel it in his hand and against his skin.   
It took Jon a few more thrusts to spill inside Damian.   
Damian moaned at that and his cock twitched in Jon’s grip.   
Damian was glorious post orgasm. Pliant and relaxed, his skin flushed. Jon wanted to cover him with his body and stay like that for the rest of their lives. 

“You’re thinking something sappy again.” 

“I love you,” Jon said earnestly. “I know people say not to believe it when it’s said during or after sex, but it’s the only time you’re relaxed enough to listen.” 

Damian cupped his face with one hand and smiled up at him. “I know, idiot. Of course I know. You think you can hide that from me? Or anything else for that matter?” 

“Oh,” Jon said. 

Damian leaned up and kissed him.   
Jon pulled out gently and rolled on his side, his arm around Damian. He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. 

“I love you too,” Damian said. 

“I know,” Jon said. “I listen to your heartbeat.” 

“Creep.” 

“You love it,” Jon replied. 

He got kicked for his trouble, but it wasn’t hard and he didn’t mind. “We need to shower.” 

“Just let me enjoy this for a bit longer,” Jon whispered into Damian’s skin. 

“Okay,” Damian said. 

Jon listened to Damian’s heartbeat until it slowed down and then let himself be claimed by sleep as well.


End file.
